Talk:Charybdis
Information about gear choices for tanking Charybdis as a Ninja Tank As a Ninja who has helped more than 4 friends get this sword I'd like to comment on Ninja gear setups for this. If you don't have enough evasion gear as ninja you will get killed quickly. I have capped evasion merits. Here was my gear setup last night: Scorpion harness MG katana (+3 evasion additional effect light damage) Unji (For subtle blow) Optical Hat Evasion Torque +7 Eva skill Melody Earring (NQ) +5 Eva Skill Melody Earring (NQ) +5 Eva Skill Scorpion Harness +10 Eva Seiryu's Kote (I tried to buy the +10 eva hands but none on AH) Flame Ring (Breeze would have been better) Flame Ring Corse Cape +7 Eva Swift Belt (Scouters Rope would have been better) Fuma Sune-Ate +3% Haste The unmentioned gear is daytime dependant. Daytime: Ungur Boomerange +8 Eva Byakko's Haidate +5% Haste Nighttime: Fenrir's Stone +10 Eva Koga Hakama (or NIN AF Pants) +10 Eva With this setup my skill was 294 with songs on. Night time, +50 Evasion +7% Haste Day time, +38 +12% Haste. Imo the +10 eva hands are great for this. I need to get some imo. I sold mine a long time ago after I got Kote. The begining of the fight is the most dangerous part. Probably you won't have songs on you (Use Evasion earring and Elusive earring until songs are up.) Probably you don't have a haste on you. Chary won't be blinded slowed or paralyzed. Bring tools to do this, Ninja debuffs stick well and are very effective. With a setup like this double mambo, and haste, the fight is very easy, I was able to cast Ni > Ni for this. Probably safer to cast Ichi > Ichi and save Ni for whirlwind, but either way works. -Zoey (relocated by User:Syeria) Notes on Charybdis and Hundred Fists Although fighting Charby gives the impression that he uses Hundred Fists, he doesn't. Most people mistake Charby's ability to proc multiple-hit attack rounds as Hundred Fists. Note that during the fight, Charby will spam Cross Attack, Maelstrom, and other TP moves, but will never use a 2-hour animation. Tsanth 01:57, 9 May 2006 (PDT) Rumor of 2 Manta in room signals spawn window It is a rumor that when 2 Devil Manta spawn in the room of Charybdis, that the window for spawn is soon. This is FALSE. 2 Devil Manta may spawn at any point before or after Charybdis is killed. I have witnessed this myself after the death of Charybdis 2 manta spawn in the room. and will periodically spawn 2. --Peb 02:30, 28 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Another rumour is that when only one Devil Manta is inside the room, Charbydis is due to spawn. This is mostly incorrect, because one of the Manta in that room can also spawn (at random) outside, past the door in the tunnel. The other one has a fixed spawn point and will always appear in the room. So, if you see only one Devil Manta inside the Charybdis room, check past the door to see if the second has spawned out there. Charybdis is a lottery spawn from either of those Devil Manta, but she will never spawn outside of the room. -- Aequis 18:00, 2 November 2006 (EST) Exactly, people assume because "THF got the last hit and we got awesome drops!" that it will always happen. Same goes for this ^^ Someone saw Charyb pop with or without 2 manta's in the room and started the rumors. --Bekisa 08:54, 17 June 2007 (CDT) 23hour pop time? User:Aphugel changed the page to state that it is up to a 23 hour pop time without discussing it first. Is anyone able to confirm this or is the original 8-16 time correct? --Wayka 04:14, 21 April 2007 (EDT) From camping it for several days for several people, the 8-16 is accurate. 23 hour respawn sounds like they missed a spawn to me. --Ariannas 10:48, 21 April 2007 (EDT) They fell asleep during competitive competition? ^^;;--Goddess 05:03, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Two ppl from my LS were camping charby from Tod +6 hours for 17 hours until pop. They did not fall asleep, and there was no competition. They even called on GM bc. NM would not pop. Server: Bahamut -Players: Lulukitty and Hephaetus Aphugel I've camped this often for 12-16 hours (not knowing TOD) my partner who was the camped it for an additional 8 after I feel asleep. No pop anywhere. I've also seen it pop within 8 hours as well. Since it is a lotto pop, my guess from my experience is that its an 8 hour lotto respawn. With only 1/2 PHs on 16 minuted repops, it can appear that the window is much longer than the original 8. --Gatsby 09:54, 22 April 2007 Clawhaven OK, 2 of my friends from my LS and I, have camped Charbys for 21 hours, starting at the 8 hours mark on ragnarok server on april 14, his ToD was 1:15 am pst, i got there at 8:00 am pst, We stayed in room for 21 hours killing the 2 placeholders and waiting on pop, about 12:15 am pst april 15 there was still no pop. Well my 2 friends with me had to go. well i desided to leave my char in area to Get next ToD, within 2 hours of me leaving the tv and using the hourly reports SE sends out in area telling whose in control, he popped 2 hours after i went afk, making it 23 hours from ToD. -- Clawhaven Ragnarok server whirow been camping this NM for 1whole week, watched the deaths of every single pop, fastest was 8:30 this week, slowest 14hrs. It doesn't matter, you are just lucky then, 8-24 includes 14 hours. I have camped this a lot before too when I was camping for my sword. The 8-24 is still quite accurate. -- 11:06, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Shenanigans. -- 03:24, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Contrary to popular belief, lottery pop mobs have no end window. They can go as long as they want to without popping; the probability for a lottery pop mob to spawn is the same from the beginning of the window to the time it spawns. Because of this, Fynlar's edit seems to be the most accurate. --HealingVision02 01:39, 22 August 2007 (EST) Why is this even being argued. The point is, this is a lotto pop. There is no guarantee on when it will pop. You could, in theory, be extremely unlucky and go 40+ hours without pop. Unless it has been proben that it will force pop after a point, simply stating "Lotto pop starting 8 hours after ToD" would be the most accurate way to put this. --05:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Joyeuse not 100% My friends and I killed Charybdis last night to get 3 water crystals, a pearl, and 3.6k gil each. We did NOT get joyeuse so that should be changed on the main page. It is not 100% drop and this was not a glitch according to the GM that took a few hours to answer our call. :It's a glitch, either that or all members of the party had the sword. The GM is wrong. -- 00:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Honestly Charitwo if you don't know you shouldn't post. I also know of another person that didn't get drop from Charybdis. Was that a mistake too? Is it so hard to believe that is not 100% drop? Think before you start saying what's wrong and whats not. But yea they need to fix this, it is not a 100% drop rate. :::I do know. I know that it is a 100% drop, given the aforementioned. I do know that you're wrong, if you continue to attempt to put false information in articles, you'll just be banned from editing. -- 22:15, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with Charitwo. It is a 100% drop. Now, Remember with 100% drops if the people in the area have the item it will not drop. So if you were on your way while your friends with a Joyeuse killed him. It would not show up as a drop. I've seen this happen before with the Pilgrim's wand. I killed it before a friend zoned in. I allready had it and it did not drop, even though it is considered a 100% drop. Frankly you don't know, when a few people don't get the drop that makes it not 100%. Now if your only answer is to ban me from editing, than that makes you a moron. Because all you wanna type is what you believe, not what players who are actually there, and have camped it for over 50 straight times, and seen it not drop in more than one occassion, than ban me. But i will go to other forums and post this, that you only type in here what YOU think is correct, and dont do your damn research. So the only false information here is coming from you. Charby: On my server Ive never herd any complaints about it not dropping. Im sorry its bad luck and sounds like a glitch. The GM may be to embarassed to say anything so he fed you that line. Your best bet. If it happens again contact a sGM not a regular GM that just reports crap and takes notes. It happens servers glitch. Just sad that the GM would go as fas as saying its not. But how would he/she reward you with the sword?(Think about it) Brings up another good question, sounds like laziness / embarrassment. Just my two cents though. <3 Btw my LS is 19/19 o.O Yes we camp it that many times! Friends and LS members! The only times I've heard of Joyeuse not dropping was if Charybdis was stolen. None of you would do that though, right? --Redler 17:51, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Defeated by: *75DNC/WHM, 75BRD/WHM, 75WHM/NIN, 75RDM/NIN (Long fight with 2 deaths, definately repeatable) *75RDM/DRK, 75SAM/DNC, 75SMN/WHM, 75NIN/WAR (Long fight Nin had Teir 3 Element spells did great dmg. SMN kept up Earthen Ward and SAM kept up Drain Samba II. Battle went smoothly. SAM took out links. SMN and 1 (RDM) SAM also through in a few Waltz's when our MP was down, which was a big helped main healed me (RDM) only having to convert once.) No deaths. Takes veteran people with max focus but can be done with such a odd setup! GL guys! *75NIN/THF full evasion gear+merits, 75BRD/WHM, 75RDM/WHM well geared+merits. It was a very long and hard fight but no deaths. Grats to the RDM on his sword. Dualbox Dual box'd this THF/NIN (314 Eva skill -- 100 Evasion) + RDM74/BRD14 using Mambo to proc Evasion earrings. Easy kill, no threat. Nours 13:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC)